


Bridges of Barnes County

by antigrav_vector



Series: Like trying to stop an avalanche [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers/Clint Barton/Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Clint Barton/James "Bucky" Barnes - Freeform, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Clint Barton/Virginia "Pepper" Potts/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, M/M, Multi, Natasha Romanov/Clint Barton - Freeform, Natasha Romanov/James "Bucky" Barnes - Freeform, Natasha Romanov/Steve Rogers - Freeform, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Poly Relationships, Power Dynamics, Steve Rogers/Clint Barton - Freeform, Threesome, Tony Stark/Clint Barton - Freeform, Tony Stark/James "Bucky" Barnes - Freeform, Tony Stark/Natasha Romanov - Freeform, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, Virginia "Pepper" Potts/Clint Barton - Freeform, Virginia "Pepper" Potts/James "Bucky" Barnes - Freeform, Virginia "Pepper" Potts/Natasha Romanov, Virginia "Pepper" Potts/Steve Rogers, Virginia "Pepper" Potts/Tony Stark - Freeform, far more plot than intended, implied OT6 - Freeform, pov fic, steve rogers/james "bucky" barnes - Freeform, tons of background or implied pairings Past Steve Rogers/ Margaret "Peggy" Carter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team gets the R&R they need post-press conference and DC battle against HYDRA.</p><p>Natasha takes advantage of the opportunity to have a little fun...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridges of Barnes County

**Author's Note:**

> And thus we finally come to the posting of the fic that started it all. This was intended to be a PWP, and then just EXPLODED, as I tried to work out a plausible scenario in which this pairing could happen in MCU.
> 
> Also... I blame this entirely on lil_1337's instigation.
> 
> With thanks to my lovely beta readers lil_1337 and Ladydebrief.

The sight that met her eyes as she opened the French doors that led out to Stark's fancy infinity pool really shouldn't have surprised her. Neither had noticed her yet, though, so Natasha took a moment to enjoy the view.

Barnes was sprawled out comfortably on one of the enormous chaise lounges, a smug satisfied smile on his face -- pretty obviously lingering afterglow, though they were both wearing enough clothing to satisfy Sam -- with Stark draped across his lap. Despite the way Stark was lying supine and had his face tucked against Barnes' waist, hiding his expression, Natasha had no doubt he was as unbearably smug as Barnes himself was.

Barnes had his head tipped back and his eyes nearly closed as he basked in the sun. Stark's long lean legs were bent at the knees where they extended beyond the edge of the chaise lounge. It left the balls of his feet resting lightly on the floor. One of Stark's arms curled under Barnes' legs, leaving his hand in the perfect position to tease at the inside of Barnes' knee. The other arm was bent so that he could pillow his head on it.

The team had fallen one by one into this open arrangement, but it was still fairly new, being less than two months old in its current form. Thus far, it seemed to be one that would stabilize a little more each time one of them relaxed incrementally. Natasha was personally waiting for the first big fight; that would determine how and whether their arrangement survived. Everyone was taking advantage of it, too, albeit in differing ways; Thor was loyal to his Jane and would not do anything physical, and Bruce was still wary of letting go enough to do more than accept a casual touch now and then during a movie as he considered whether to go looking for his Betty.

In the now, however, her main concern -- well, all of theirs, really -- was getting Barnes back into a state where he was comfortable with them again. He had been so unsure of his reception since the fight in DC a week ago that it had been almost painful to watch at times. It had been especially bad when he was around Tony, lingering guilt making him want to flinch every time Tony looked at him with an expression other than neutral.

That had been wearing on Tony, too, and she really hoped it would improve soon; Barnes was worse at letting go of his guilt than Steve, and that was saying something.

Shaking off her thoughts, she refocused.

The sight of the two of them curled up together, looking like a pair of self-satisfied cats, lazing in the sun and all but broadcasting the aftereffects of their romp, letting their afterglow radiate out of their body language like that, fell somewhere between a relief and a tease.

Tony had been trying to convince Barnes to have sex with him since they'd arrived here a week ago, unsuccessfully. Until now, it appeared. That Barnes was willing to take part again was a good sign.

Moreover, the sight reminded her that she could easily have her way with Tony or (with some luck) possibly both of them, but had yet to take them up on the standing offer in the last 24 hours.

That needed to be remedied. Preferably before lunch.

A slightly devilish smirk crept across her features. An hour ought to be just enough time.

Silently, she made her way out onto the sun-drenched patio, barefoot, enjoying the late-summer sunlight that fell onto her shoulders. A moment before her shadow would have fallen over him, James half turned to look over his shoulder at her, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. He relaxed only fractionally when he recognised her.

"Natasha?"

She stopped behind the empty lounge to their left, leaning on its backrest with her elbows and deliberately letting the pose emphasise her figure and posture, as she took the time to give them a considering look. The predatory smile she could feel still tugging at her lips must have tipped him off. James relaxed a little further and let his eyes linger on her slightly strained shirtfront, even as Tony roused, pulled out of his languid sprawl by the sudden tension in Barnes' body, and stretched leisurely in a way that showed off every line of his torso. It tangled their legs together and left his shoulders hanging off the side of the lounge chair opposite his feet. He let his arms fall to the brick flooring. "Nice of you to join us, Ms. Romanov," he murmured, meeting her eyes with a challenging smirk.

All the action got him was a raised eyebrow. "Mr. Stark."

"Thought I asked you to call me Tony pretty much as soon as you weren't trying to kill me anymore."

"I was never trying to kill you, Tony."

James had heard the story, so thankfully the comment didn't result in a tangential discussion of Stark's neuroses. There were more of those than they could feasibly cover in the time they had. Granted, the majority were grounded in halfway logical reasons, but that wasn't something she wanted to think about right now. "Tony," James drawled, drawing the man's attention, "come here."

With a huff, Tony did as requested, using the strength he hid so well outside of battle to pull himself back up onto the chaise lounge without using anything but his braced feet and his abs. Natasha knew most wouldn't have noticed that little detail, either. But she did. And she knew James had. By extension, she knew Tony knew. She'd seen the twist of his self-satisfied expression.

"You need something?" Tony was giving James a questioning look to go along with the quip.

Rather than answer directly, James simply reeled him in for a kiss. And my, was that ever a visual to enjoy.

Her right hand twitched at her side, the temptation to touch rising. It was obvious that James agreed; she could see his metallic arm catching the sunlight as he slid his left hand under Tony's thin white t-shirt. Tony flinched slightly at the touch, surprised just for a moment, as he always was when a metallic hand that wasn't his own armored one touched his skin, before he relaxed into it. Natasha took another few moments to enjoy the sight -- the thin t-shirt didn't hide anything they were doing, and nor did the half-assed excuses for pants they were wearing hide their reactions to the touches -- before she circled around to the other side of the lounge and settled herself straddling Tony's legs.

"Mmph!" Tony broke the kiss, surprised. "Nat--" His words cut off when James rolled his eyes and pulled him back in.

It got a small huff of amusement out of her, as her hands joined James'. Even in the very first few days she'd known Tony, when he'd still been in a closed relationship with Pepper, she'd been tempted to see if his reputation in bed was deserved or not. That one night she'd run into him in the Bahamas had been nice enough, but she was of the opinion that it didn't count.

There was a reason he had a reputation as a ladies man, and it wasn't just on account of his looks. That was only part of the equation; he was more than just a handsome man. He had more intelligence and money than even he knew what to do with. Among other things. The reputation he'd garnered as a sex god as a result... well, it would have been enough to make anyone curious. It had certainly been enough to intrigue her. And make her slightly jealous of Pepper until she'd seen what a mountain of ridiculousness the woman put up with on a daily basis.

Even knowing what she had, thanks to her mission from Fury to keep him alive, hadn't mitigated some of the more insane stunts.

He'd calmed down a lot since then. She wasn't sure whether that was because he wasn't fighting a guilty conscience anymore, because his duties as an Avenger kept him busy enough, or because all the sex mellowed him out enough.

Maybe a little of all three.

Probably.

The sex was fantastic, though.

For that matter, that she got to do this now with a clear conscience was even better, in some ways. It wasn't for a mission, and therefore wouldn't leave Tony feeling betrayed.

Nor did it gain her Pepper's wrath. Or Tony's. In some ways, he was even scarier than his CEO, and that was a large part of what made them such perfect partners for someone like her. Natasha smiled slightly.

But not when he was so clearly in a mood to be taken advantage of. Natasha let her hands idly re-map the contours of his abs and upper torso. He might not work out in the gym every day like Steve or James, but his metalworking helped keep him fit, and using his suit did most of the rest. The regular sparring sessions Steve insisted on had also made a difference, though. She could see it in the way Tony's reaction times and flexibility had improved.

When her fingers lingered in a sensitive spot over his ribs, Tony shivered, just hard enough to make James tighten the grip he had on Tony's waist with his metal hand for a moment to continue their make out session. Then, finally tiring of having the t-shirt in the way of his explorations, James broke the kiss just long enough to pull it over Tony's head and toss it off to his left. Natasha was pretty sure it had landed in the pool, but knew Tony wouldn't care. She took the opportunity to take over the kiss. Tony tasted oddly like James, under the usual hints of iron and coconut that still lingered, even now that the arc reactor was gone.

Without conscious decision, one of her hands wound up cupping his jaw as the other threaded into the soft curls of his hair, holding him still as she deepened the kiss further. Tony made an approving sound, wrapping his right arm around her waist and under her top, so deftly opening her bra that she didn't realise what he'd done until the thing shifted around her as she moved. A second hand joined his, this one broader and with callouses in different places, catching slightly on her skin as it trailed up her belly and under her loose bra to cup her breast.

Natasha pulled back slightly, satisfied with the slightly glassy look in Tony's eyes. James' hand followed her, despite the awkwardness of the new position, continuing to tease and touch. "James," she caught his eyes and held them for a moment. He smirked but pulled back.

"Alright, alright," he relented, disentangling himself from her clothing before grabbing at the hem of her top to pull it off over her head. She stopped him before he could send it sailing after Tony's and ruin it, neatly plucking it out of his hand and tossing it onto the nearest lounge behind her. Her bra followed.

Both of them were staring at her in a way that made her feel every inch of exposed skin. Hungry. The knowledge that she hadn't done anything like this outdoors in almost nine months only heightened the sensation. It was almost bordering on a full body tingle.

Shaking off the feeling, Natasha stood, her hands going to the zipper of her skirt and simply toying with it for a while. "What, exactly, did you have in mind?"

James laughed, the lust roughening his voice making it send a shiver through her. "And here I thought you had this all planned out, 'Tasha. We've had our fun already this mornin'."

Tony snorted, pushing himself up on his elbows before pulling himself up the lounge chair to line himself up with James, rolling James onto his back and pinning him down with a roll his hips that ground them together. "I wouldn't turn down another round."

Natasha could see his grip on Tony tighten unconsciously for a long moment before he forced himself to let go.

"I knew that already," he replied, reaching down to grope Tony's ass firmly through the thin denim he still wore and making him squirm slightly.

In response, Tony slid his hands into James' back pockets, clearly intending to return the favor. He stopped mid-motion, then pulled back with a snicker, holding several shiny packets in his hands. "Taking cues from the Cap, are we?"

James shrugged. "Doesn't hurt to be prepared. 'Specially with you around. You got a problem with that?"

Tony opened his mouth to reply, but she got there first, shutting him up with a glance and a finger across his lips. "No, Tony."

"Hmm?" Tony pulled her finger into his mouth and wrapped his tongue around it suggestively. It sent a curl of heat through her that coiled low in her gut. He leaned back, letting her finger come out of his mouth with an exaggerated pop. Without another word, he put a hand on her shoulder, trailing his fingers up to her neck and drawing her in slowly. Telegraphing his movements and giving her all the time she needed to stop him and more.

She didn't, patient enough for the moment to wait and see what he would do.

She was pretty sure she wouldn't be disappointed.

"Come here, Buck," Tony quipped, staring into her eyes like he wanted to lick every inch of her, "I'd say we need to blow her mind. Maybe then she'll take us seriously."

Natasha huffed, amused, as James raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't object, sliding his metal arm around Tony, and trailing his flesh and blood fingertips up her flank as he sidled in close to both of them. "I'm not opposed to that," James replied, "but what did you have in mind?"

Tony's expression was devilish. "You're going to lie back on the lounge, and do nothing for a while."

James gave him a confused look. "Sorry?"

"I want you to take her wrists and hold onto them," Tony went on, starting to kiss his way down her neck, his facial hair scratching lightly at her skin and making her break out in goosebumps, "just tightly enough that she can't thrash around" kiss, "and hit anyone accidentally." Tony tilted his head and latched onto her collarbone, off center and almost at the point of her shoulder, where it wouldn't show much. Natasha let her head roll to the side to rest on her other shoulder as she watched Tony leave a hickey, her breath coming faster and harder in anticipation. She could feel the weight of James' eyes on her skin as he watched avidly, making it tingle. This was shaping up quite promisingly.

"We both know she could get free if she wanted," he added when he was satisfied with the mark, "and that's fucking hot as hell, but it's not the point."

"Then what is the point," James wanted to know.

"You're going to hold her long enough for me to eat her out, as many times as she can stand," Tony said bluntly. Natasha couldn't stop the shiver that ran through her at the thought, and Tony smirked knowingly at her. "Then we're going to find a use for those supplies you were so kind as to provide, and make her come a few more times, as soon as she's recovered enough."

Now James was visibly in full agreement. "I like that plan."

Natasha nodded in agreement, then watched as he settled himself on the lounge as though he were posing for a nude, showing off his broad chest and making a cradle with his legs, before allowing Tony to almost tentatively guide her into position. When James' metal hand closed around her wrist, she let herself lean back, relaxing into him and almost reveling in the feeling of his hard cock pressed against the small of her back. It was surprisingly distracting.

"I'm gonna have to ask you not to use your killer thighs of death on me," Tony murmured with a smirk. Natasha almost rolled her eyes. There hadn't been any real danger of that, ever, and even less once he and Pepper had welcomed her into their relationship. Tony's ridiculous faded from her attention again as he positioned himself over them both to kiss her again, making sure to brush against as much of her skin as possible in the process. Every brush of skin on skin seemed like it had been magnified a hundred times. He pulled back a moment later and caught her eyes. "Yes?"

"Do it, Stark," she replied, goaded just enough by the teasing to find the words to answer, "or so help me I'll--"

He kissed her again, cutting off the flow of words abruptly, and broke it, laughing, when she caught his lip between her teeth and held it warningly for a long moment. When she released him, he grinned at her unrepentantly. "Careful with that. I'll need it elsewhere in a minute."

The tingling under her skin was back, and stronger, when he started working his way down her sternum with lips and tongue, using the scratchy texture of his beard for contrast, leaving a damp trail that cooled rapidly and made her toes curl.

With a nudge of his hips, Tony smoothly insinuated himself between the tangle of her legs and James', his body weight resting mostly on the chair by way of his thighs and elbows. It was just enough contact to tease, not enough pressure to satisfy. On her part at least. James, more or less pinned underneath her, was probably faring better. She could feel the slight twitches of his hips that rubbed him against her bare skin, as Tony took a detour to scrape his beard across the sensitive skin of her breasts. It made her inhale sharply and buck up, looking for friction even as she knew he would not give her any until he wanted to.

"Tony," she forced his name out and the next few words came more easily. "Quit teasing me and get to it."

"Yeah, uhh, no," he lifted his head and grinned at her, a degree of iron control in his voice that only served to turn her on more -- for someone known to have generally poor impulse control, when it came to sex, he was implacable and insistent, and that was surprisingly hot. "That's not how this game is going to go. Unless you tap out, and mean it... unless you want me to stop entirely... I'm going to do as I please. And what pleases me right now is to worship your gorgeous rack."

Hell no, she didn't want to stop. "You'd better not stop, Tony, or I'll be forced to--"

James hands tightened slightly on her wrists. A reminder.

Tony lowered himself down until his weight was pressing against her hips, carefully avoiding touching her where she wanted to be touched, right that moment, and started running his hands over any skin he could reach, caressing, cupping, massaging, and otherwise doing his best to drive her out of her mind with anticipation, as he lowered his head again and ran his tongue around her nipple.

After a beat, he used that same clever tongue to flick at her nipple, wetting it, then exhaled across it. She twitched hard in James' grip, the sudden damp coolness making her nipple harden and sending a shock of heat down her spine. Her movement must have been a nice tease for James, as well, she realized when he hid a bitten off curse in the join of her neck and shoulder.

When one of Tony's hands left her skin, trailing farther down, she suspected she knew where it was going. James' low moan confirmed it for true a few seconds later.

Not knowing what Tony was doing to James was enough to make her buck against Tony again, reminded that she wanted more, herself. "Tony, come on," she tried to urge him on.

Her reaction got a chuckle out of him, and he didn't move for a long moment. When he did, it was to slide down a little farther and kiss his way down her stomach to her hips. His hands stayed on James, to her mild disappointment.

Tony lingered there, his hands around James' knees, teasing her mercilessly until she almost wanted to buck him off and do it herself, then slid a little lower yet. His feet and knees were hanging off the end of the lounge, now, giving him no leverage or purchase, but he managed to make that seem inconsequential.

She was more focused on the way Tony was licking and nipping at the inside of her thigh, and suspected James was as well, if the way his head rested on her shoulder so he could watch was any indication. She could feel his heart pounding, where her shoulder rested on his skin, and hearing him make those tiny sounds as he watched... Natasha shuddered in his arms. Felt his grip tighten just slightly.

"Fuck, Bucky," Tony lifted his head to say, "you should see how wet she is."

James' hips jerked, his self control not quite up to resisting that statement, apparently. Natasha could sympathize. Might have, if forming words hadn't been so difficult at the moment.

Once he had himself back under control, James quipped back, "hurry the fuck up, then, and let me see for myself."

Tony snickered. "No patience, either of you."

"Tony," Natasha managed, knowing that her voice would betray every bit of her arousal, "shut up and fucking stop teasing!"

With a smile like he'd won a competition, Tony ducked his head and rested the point of his chin just below her navel. "But I'm enjoying myself," he complained, very halfheartedly.

James nudged at him with a knee, jostling her and getting a swat out of Tony, but Tony finally got to it with a roll of his eyes. Taking his hands off James, he rearranged them so that Natasha's legs were draped over his shoulders, then used one to hold her open. For a long moment he just stared. She wasn't about to ask why. She didn't care. It was tempting to pull him closer with the leverage she now had, though.

She couldn't see what he was doing with the other hand, but judging by the way James moaned, open mouthed and deep in his chest, it was something good.

Just before she gave in to the temptation to haul him in closer, Tony moved, ducking his head down and using his arms to lift her up to meet him. The first touch of his lips and tongue wrung a spasm and a moan out of her. She almost came, just from that alone, and was pretty sure he wouldn't have minded.

But she wanted more out of this.

Tony chose that moment to use the flat of his tongue to give her a long slow lick that covered all of the bases and lingered at the apex to tease her clit. Natasha couldn't stop the thrust of her hips, all of her instincts screaming for _more_ and _harder_. Tony simply moved with her, riding out the sudden movement and not missing a beat.

Ignoring her pleas for more, all he did for what felt like an eternity was slowly lick her like that, over and over, varying the tempo and pressure, sometimes with the flat of his tongue, sometimes with just the tip, as though she were a popsicle to be savoured. The sensation was almost maddening, driving her close enough to the edge that she could taste it.

When Tony sealed his mouth over her clit and sucked, it was too much. She thrashed as she came, catching James off guard and very nearly jerking free of his grip. "Fuck, _Tony_!"

Tony made an approving sound that only made the aftershocks better, and didn't release her. Instead, he pushed in with two fingers, making her arch up, trying vainly to catch her breath, and continued to work her through her orgasm. Doing his best to send her right into the next, as he'd promised. Thrusting into her with his fingers, he sucked at her clit and used his tongue to roll it around in his mouth.

Her second orgasm hit hard and unexpectedly, making her cry out and pant for air when the intensity drove the breath right out of her.

Rather than let up, though, Tony added another finger and fingerfucked her as he licked and sucked, until she was coming a third time, unconsciously using her thighs to hold his head in place as she bucked and writhed against him.

She only realized what she'd done when one of his hands came up to pull at her knee. It took some effort, but she forced her muscles to relax.

He didn't move away, letting her slip out of his mouth and pulling out his fingers, but went back to those long thorough licks. It took her a few long moments to realize that he was ever so thoroughly licking her clean, and when she did, it sent another shot of want through her, making her twitch.

Of course, that was when Tony decided he was finished and backed off entirely to lick his fingers clean as well. He smirked at her. "Had enough?"

Natasha nodded, her head weak on her neck. Her entire body felt limp, despite the hints of arousal she still felt, watching him be utterly shameless and obvious about how much he was enjoying himself. "For now," she managed, her voice hoarse.

"Good," James put in. "Tony, get up here and do something, before I get blue balls. That was ridiculously hot."

"You don't want to wait a few minutes, and --"

"No," James cut him off, releasing Natasha and lifting her up just enough to settle her next to him on the lounge, "not really."

Reaching down, James hooked his hand under Tony's arm and hauled him up for a kiss. His hands went to rest on Tony's ass as though they'd been magnetized, caressing and kneading. Tony was happy to grind against him and kiss him.

Sated for the time being, Natasha settled herself comfortably next to them to watch and enjoy the show. Subtly rearranging their legs into a better position, Tony hooked an arm under one of James' knees to pull it up and pinned the other leg with his body weight. He gathered up both of James' wrists and held them down against the lounge firmly. The new position left everything on display for her, and she was sure that was intentional.

James broke the kiss and tossed his head back to thump against the padded backrest of the lounge. "Tony," he asked, voice rougher than Natasha's had gotten throughout everything, "what are you trying to do?"

Tony huffed and raised an eyebrow. "Make this last long enough to let 'Tasha join in."

"Pretty sure that'll take a lot longer than I can handle."

She raised an eyebrow at James. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Easy for you to say," James whined at them both, clearly reaching the point of being almost desperate for touch, as Tony laughed.

"You weren't that sympathetic when 'Tasha was pinned down a minute ago," he pointed out.

"I'm sorry,"James ground out, twisting and bucking in an attempt to get Tony to touch him, "I wasn't aware that I was supposed to do more than enjoy the show and keep her from kneeing you in the face."

Natasha gave him a measuring look. "You weren't. But you two promised to blow my mind. Gonna uphold your half of the bargain, James?"

That shut him up for a moment, and Tony gave her an oddly grateful glance. As though he hadn't expected her to back him up.

Shifting closer, Natasha draped one arm over the small of Tony's back and leaned against his shoulder, letting the whole of her flank press up against his. Her other hand trailed down James' torso then teased lightly at the tip of James' cock. "Now, if you're really so desperate," she added, "you can go ahead and take what you want." James' hips twitched upwards. She smirked. "But if you do, you'll have to wait even longer to get inside me."

She could feel Tony shaking, still more or less in control and trying to hold back his amusement. James' expression told another story entirely; he was almost wild eyed, and the tremble in his muscles was viscerally satisfying. Eventually, after a long drawn out moment, James gasped out, "I don't even care anymore, just touch me!"

Tony caught her eyes and shrugged. "More fun for me, then."

Without further preamble, he slid down the length of James' body, making sure to drag as much of his skin as he could manage against James', and followed up the touch with the occasional scrape of his facial hair against whichever patch or skin happened to be closest as he moved. James moaned broken-voiced and almost bucked Tony off the lounge when Tony finally reached his goal and took him deep into his mouth.

Natasha decided she needed to intervene. As James had done for her, she took his wrists and pinned them to the lounge, leaning in to distract him with a deep kiss.

James gasped into her mouth, his breath hitching, and tried to sit up.

She broke the kiss to catch his eyes, and took a moment to enjoy his stunned expression to the hilt. Kissing her way down his neck, Natasha paused when she reached his collarbone then carefully set her teeth and bit him. James jerked hard in her arms, coming with a hoarse shout of Tony's name.

Pulling away with a huff, Natasha tried to get James' attention long enough to raise an eyebrow at him. Unsurprisingly, it didn't work, caught up as he was in the moment.

A moment later, Tony was pushing himself up onto his elbows with a very smug look in his eyes. "So, Barnes... satisfied?" he quipped.

Natasha only barely avoided rolling her eyes at Tony's antics. "James, ignore him." She wanted more, after that little show. Crooking a finger at Tony, she caught his eyes and held them. "Tony, come here."

With a surprising amount of grace, considering how long he'd been holding himself back, Tony obeyed, slinking up to hover over her on knees and elbows as she let herself relax into the lounge cushions. "You rang?"

She let her fingertips trail down his torso to the waistband of the jean shorts he was still wearing, toying with the button and fly teasingly as well as the bulge beneath, and enjoying the way he moved into the touch. He wasn't intimidated by her, despite everything that had happened between them over the years they'd known each other, and Natasha reveled in that. "Where did you throw those supplies?"

Tony simply reached down next to the lounge and picked them up: a pair of condoms and a foil packet of strawberry flavored lube. He let the lot fall onto her chest between her breasts with a smirk.

She gave him a level look and gathered them up in her hand. One of the condoms she set aside, dropping it onto James' chest. The other she dragged slowly back and forth across Tony's lips, holding his eyes and letting the edge of the packet rasp over his facial hair, until he broke the eye contact to laugh.

"Okay, okay. Could you be a little more obvious, Romanov?" He asked, tone dry, as he reached up to take the packet and open it with his teeth.

"You needed the hint," she returned, watching him deftly put it on. "Tease."

He didn't object when she held out the packet of lube, for all that they probably wouldn't need it, opening it and slicking himself up.

Reaching up to wind her arms around his neck, Natasha flipped them over, getting a surprised yelp out of Tony. She stared down into his eyes as she draped herself over Tony for a moment before pushing herself up until she was sitting on his hips, enjoying the feeling of having a hard cock teasing at her butt cheeks and pinning Tony to the lounge by his shoulders.

Still holding his eyes, Natasha knelt up, lifting her hips, and reached down without a word to steady him as his hands came up to settle on her waist. James made a vaguely disappointed sound as he watched, but didn't speak, opting not to break the tableau.

Forcing herself to move as agonizingly slowly as she could manage, Natasha dropped her hips, making sure that Tony would feel every inch as she sheathed him. The wide-eyed look of desire on Tony's face was simultaneously gratifying and hot. It made her want to prolong the tease even further just to keep the look from disappearing.

The hint of desperation that flashed through his eyes as she seated him convinced her that there would be other better times for that kind of play.

She couldn't resist staying right where she was for the first few seconds, luxuriating in the satisfying stretch with a quiet moan that she felt in her throat more than heard and letting Tony work himself up to coaxing her into motion. Before his patience deserted him, she smoothly ground against him then lifted herself up, using her thigh muscles to good advantage in the process. Knowing he would like the visual, and that it would draw her tighter around him.

Tony bucked up as she moved, trying to follow her movements and tease back. With a smirk, Natasha put a stop to that, hooking her ankles over his knees and leaving her own knees planted on the lounge, pinning him down. "Turnabout is fair play," she taunted him, her tone light.

James snickered.

Tony chose that moment to pounce in a way that made her want to preen happily. She laughed instead. He'd been paying better attention during the sparring lessons than she'd thought. It took a lot of control and strength, but he got her flipped into her back and his elbows hooked under her knees.

Tony paused for a beat, caught her eyes, then simply started thrusting into her, shifting until he found the right angle. She couldn't hold back an almost surprised squirm when he hit the right angle, trying to find the leverage to match his rhythm and failing. "Tony! Yes! There!"

He huffed, amused, and made sure to do his best to hit that same spot as often as he could manage. He was unfairly good at it, but he didn't have the focus to find words, it appeared.

James chose that moment to palm one of her breasts and squeeze gently while he teased the other with teeth and tongue. He took the nipple between his teeth and held it there as he used the tip of his tongue to lick at it and he happened to do it at exactly the right moment; it sent a jolt through her that made her muscles clench as she arched up.

Tony groaned deep in his chest and one of his clever calloused hands started trailing back and forth across and around her, teasing the sensitive core of her, where his cock disappeared into her, with his blunt fingernails and rough knuckles.

The sensation was just enough to push her over the edge with a hoarse shout.

Tony followed a second later and they relaxed back onto the lounge, still intimately joined. Natasha turned to James and cupped his stubbled cheek in her hand. "That was fun," was all she said.

Tony laughed where he was settled against her front, his head tucked under her chin just so, his facial hair pricking at the still-flushed skin over her sternum.

"Understatement, Ms. Romanov," he disagreed mildly as he slowly pulled out and disposed of the condom.

They didn't move until Steve's voice rang out over the patio, calling them inside for lunch.

Maybe, Natasha smiled to herself, she needed to pursue Steve next. They had no immediate plans to return to New York, tough it was likely that Tony and Pepper would likely have to head back soon. The demands from SI's Board and the media were reaching the point where they could no longer be put off or ignored, and all of them knew it.

For now, though, she intended to enjoy the downtime, and if she happened to choose to spend it with their captain, no one would object.

The more complicated aspect to things, was that she suspected Tony was going to offer Sam the choice of joining them, as well. She was sure Steve would be on board with that, too.

On the other hand, though, Rhodes might not.

Natasha smirked, turning her head to press her lips against Tony's shoulder and enjoying the way his arms slid around her in response. There were hints from both of their Air Force cohorts that some attraction was brewing beneath the surface.

Not that she would have pegged Rhodes as anything other than straight, but it really did pay not to make those assumptions about people.

The next few weeks promised to be anything but boring.


End file.
